cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season IV
]] Nordreich Liga Season IV ran from September 12, 2010 to November 16, 2010. Keville Athletic joined the league on August 14, 2010 as an expansion club with Kevinho as manager. With 12 clubs now in the league, two divisions of six teams resumed with the return of Nordreich Liga 2. During the season, Neon City came under new management after Hermann von Salza was sacked for inactivity; Prom0des then took over the club as new manager on October 10, 2010. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders Liga 1 All-Star Team Nordreich Liga 2 Statistics Leaders Liga 2 All-Star Team Retirements The following players retired at the conclusion of the season on November 16, 2010: *'Concetto Brevi' (C.S. Napoli) fullback; retired at age 37 when C.S. Napoli folded *'Pasquale Campedelli' (North Pacific United) forward, retired at age 34 when North Pacific United folded *'Carasario Cardinale' (North Pacific United) fullback, retired at age 30 when North Pacific United folded *'Lucifer Emanoil' (FC Craiova Sud) midfielder, retired at age 32 when FC Craiova Sud folded *'Otelo Frazão' (Scottoria FC) midfielder; retired at age 35 *'Harald Helgason' (Zemo City Avengers); fullback; released after the conclusion of the season, at age 38 *'Reinhold Hiller' (FC Oder-Festung 1920) midfielder; retired at age 31 *'Eric Hoekstra' (Neon City) goalkeeper; retired at age 33 *'Constantin Ignãtescu' (C.S. Napoli) fullback; retired at age 36 *'Alfredo Kristo' (Zemo City Avengers) goalkeeper; retired at age 37 *'Martin Laponder' (Neon City) fullback; retired at age 35 *'Guglielmo Lucci' (C.S. Napoli) fullback; retired at age 30 when C.S. Napoli folded *'Sigurður Lúdviksson' (Zemo City Avengers) fullback; released after the conclusion of the season, at age 35 *'Gabriele Nardi' (North Pacific United) goalkeeper; retired at age 34 *'Herman Ólafsson' (Zemo City Avengers) foward; released after the conclusion of the season, at age 34 *'Anton Petean' (FC Craiova Sud) defender, retired at age 28 when FC Craiova Sud folded *'Donati Rossitto' (North Pacific United) midfielder, retired at age 30 when North Pacific United folded *'Quieto Soprano' (North Pacific United) fullback, retired at age 34 when North Pacific United folded *'Martin Stingl' (FC Oder-Festung 1920) fullback; retired at age 30 *'Vincenzio Torrisi' (North Pacific United) fullback, retired at age 31 when North Pacific United folded *'Ricardo van Deinsen' (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) forward; retired at age 34 *'Edoardo Zamboni' (North Pacific United) midfielder, retired at age 30 when North Pacific United folded *'Pascal Zambrotta' (North Pacific United) midfielder, retired at age 26 when North Pacific United folded League MVP Rookie forward Tom Cowan of Keville Athletic was named Liga MVP for Season IV after gaining a perfect 10 X11 Team selections during regular season play in Liga 2. Honourable mentions go out to Dorpat Lions goalkeeper Richard Penard and Benin Ndiako of NVK Kaapstad Hornets who both earnt 8 selections each during the season. Manager of the Season Nordreich Cup The Nordreich Cup is played over two-matches, home and away with each round's match-ups determined by seeding. First Round Matches played on September 9 and September 16, 2010 *Keville Athletic defeated Neon City (2-0, 3-0) *North Pacific United defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets (1-2, 3-2) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Nacional CF (3-1, 5-0) *FC Oder-Festung 1920 defeated Scottoria FC (2-0, 0-1) Quarter-Finals Matches played on September 23 and September 30, 2010 *Dorpat Lions defeated Keville Athletic (1-1, 2-0) *Vlaamsche Boerkens defeated FC Oder-Festung 1920 (2-0, 4-0) *North Pacific United defeated C.S. Napoli (3-0, 3-0) *Zemo City Avengers defeated FC Craiova Sud (4-0, 2-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on October 7 and October 14, 2010 *Dorpat Lions defeated North Pacific United (1-1, 3-0) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens (4-0, 2-6) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on October 21 and October 28, 2010 *Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers (1-1, 2-1) Baron Zemo Open Cup The Baron Zemo Open Cup is played as a neutral site single-match elimination with each round's match-ups determined randomly. Due to scheduling constraints, the cup was not played during this season. Team Pages *'NVK Kaapstad Hornets' *'FC Festung-Oder 1920' Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Liga